1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable retainer device, and particularly to a foldable retainer device installed on a mother board for retaining components such as a modularized CPU card, and for conserving space during transport before configuration with the CPU card.
2. The Prior Art
A modularized PC board or CPU card has become a trend in the PC industry. Traditionally, the CPU is connected to a mother board either via a connector or direct soldering. However, an advanced manufacturing technique has replaced this by firstly soldering the CPU onto a printed circuit board and then inserting the printed circuit board into a connector mounted on the mother board. Alternatively, the CPU is firstly combined with the PC board as a modularized unit and is then inserted into a connector mounted on the mother board. However, either the PC board or the modularized card is elevated above the connector, therefore, the PC board or the modularized card is apt to vibrate and adversely affect signal transmission. Normally, a retainer device is configured beside the connector in order to further fix the PC board or the modularized card. The related U.S. Pat. Nos. are 3,993,390; 4,057,879; 5,207,598; 5,259,793; 5,429,523; 2,825,037; and 3,829,741. However, the retainer devices as disclosed in the above patents have a U-shaped clamping structure including two upright arms for retaining the modularized card. Since the two upright arms respectively extend upright at two opposite ends of the elongated base of the retainer, thus resulting in occupying relatively huge space itself, the transport thereof becomes inconvenient. Therefore, an improved retainer device with less dimension which is adapted to be stacked one by one during shipping while still providing the standard dimension for retaining the modularized card during operation, is earnestly requested.